1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for a heat exchanger, such as a parallel flow type condenser for use in an air conditioner for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 show conventional heat exchangers (condensers) and the structure of a mounting bracket for the heat exchanger disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open HEI-2-32421. In this heat exchanger, a plurality of parallel heat transfer tubes 21 are disposed between a pair of header pipes 22 extending in parallel relation to each other. Corrugated fin units 23 extend between heat transfer tubes 21. A bracket 24 is provided outside of each header pipe 22, and the bracket 24 is constructed integrally with the header pipe 22, as shown in FIG. 8. A plurality of attachment holes 25 are provided in each bracket 24, as shown in FIG. 7. Bracket 24 is attached to an external member 26 via fasteners, for example, bolts 27 and nuts 28, as shown in FIG. 8.
Generally, in such heat exchangers, effective heat exchange occurs in the region equipped with fin units 23. In the above structure of a bracket, however, because attachment holes 25 are provided on the outside of each header pipe 22, the regions between the attachment holes 25 and the end portions of fin units 23 are formed as dead spaces in which no effective heat exchange occurs.